battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
BX-series droid commando/Canon
BX-series droid commandos, also known as commando droids, were advanced battle droids used by the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. Characteristics Commando Droids are deadly to Clone Troopers. They usually rush into the battle by killing many troopers by using their E-5 Blaster rifles. Commando Droids sometimes push the B1 Battle Droids out of the way if they have to. BX-series droid commandos can also carry Droid personal shields around with them to deflect trooper shots. The Commando Droid can also carry Virboswords with them so they cut troopers heads and body parts off. Thermal Detonators the Commandos always carried for breaking into bases, destroying evil troopers, and destroying bases. Commando Droids can alter their voice so they can fool Clone Troopers into thinking they are one of their own. History Clone Wars Around 22 BBY, heroic CIS 2008 General Grievous, the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies planned to invade evil Kamino, where the stupid Republic clone troopers were grown. In order to invade the planet unnoticed, Grievous sent several Droch-class boarding ships containing commando droids to the moon of Rishi, where a Republic listening post was located. The clones stationed on the listening post identified the boarding ships as a meteor shower, and did not alert a nearby Republic fleet, as well as not knowing they were actually boarding ships. The droids were able to infiltrated the listening post where they outnumbered the clones. Later, Commander Cody and Captain Rex arrived to inspect the station. Along with the survivors, Cody and Rex were able to retake the station from the commando droids and destroy them. A pair of commando droids were stationed in Lessu during the Battle of Ryloth. There they attempted to stop the ARF troopers Stak and Razor from activating the plasma bridge, but were defeated. .]] Grievous used a squad when he boarded Jedi Council member Eeth Koth's flagship, the Steadfast at the Saleucami system and captured the villain Koth. Grievous Hero and his tactical droid, TV-94 then used them against fellow Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia, and Anakin Skywalker when they rescued Koth from TV-94 at Saleucami. A pair of commando droids then acted as snipers after the heroic Grievous was forced to crash land on Saleucami's surface. One of the heroic droids then shot evil Captain Rex as he approached them. The bounty hunter Cad Bane used a pair of commando droids when he held several members of the corrupt Galactic Senate hostage. There, they were able to impersonate the Senate Commandos stationed at the entrance. They later escaped along with Bane, Ziro, and the other Bounty Hunters. Commando droids were also used as guards at the Citadel under Warden Osi Sobeck. There they guarded the prisoners, served as security, and operated the laser cannons. The Confederate minister Rish Loo used a pair of commando droids against General Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala when his plan was exposed. They were destroyed. On Kiros, commando droids drove speeders and AATs when the Republic forces arrived. The Confederate commander Darts D'Nar had several with him as his guards when he negotiated with Obi-Wan Kenobi for his surrender. During the Confederate–Republic peace conference on Mandalore, droids served as guards to the Confederate delegation. Several then took Onderon's Senator, Lux Bonteri when he spoke out against Count Dooku for part in his mother's murder. After Padawan Ahsoka Tano rescued Bonteri from his execution, the commando droids then fought the Senate Guards there when the peace conference broke down. Commando droids were used by Grievous when Darth Sidious and Dooku ordered the destruction of the Nightsisters of Dathomir. There, they helped Grievous track down Mother Talzin and Old Daka to a secret cave in the Nightsister lair, where one used a rocket launcher to destroy the cafe's wall, allowing Grievous and several droids get in and eliminate the Nightsisters inside. Several commando droids were deployed to Iziz. They were used to lead the attack on the Onderon rebels' base in the highlands. Several commando droids took part in Grievous's invasion of Hondo Ohnaka's Gang's base on Florrum where the base was successfully destroyed. Admiral Trench used several commando droids in his defense of Ringo Vinda space station where they fought the republic forces there. Commando droids were used by Dooku when he invaded Scipio. There, they fought Commander Thorn's detachment of the Coruscant Guard.There, they successfully killed all the clones, with help of B2 super battle droids. Age of the Empire Commando Droids would later be used by Darth Vader and Doctor Aphra after the destruction of the first Death Star when Vader discovered that his master, Darth Sidious planned to replace him with the help of a rogue cybernetics doctor named Cylo. Droids BT-1 and 0-0-0 used these droids later to successfully capture Doctor Aphra for Darth Vader. Later, in 5 ABY, prison builder Golas Aram used several of these droids to guard his private compound on the planet Irudiru. The New Republic operatives Sinjir Rath Velus and Jas Emari fought and managed to defeat several of Aram's droids with the help of the New Republic Special Forces soldier Jom Barel. First Order-Resistance conflict helped Black Squadron alot.]] In 34 ABY, N1-ZX (or "Nunzix") was a member of the Resistance's spy droid network prior to the Hosnian Cataclysm. Nunzix was programmed with a self-preservative software that made him obsessed with preserving his own life. Nunzix had a grumpy and selfish demeanor and was unwilling to risk his own life. He obtained information about the First Order and the location of Supreme Leader Snoke while posted on the planet Kaddak. Poe Dameron, his commander C-3PO, and BB-8 undertook a mission to rescue him. Nunzis showed little gratitude to his rescuers and vowed to only release the information once they returned to the Resistance base on D'Qar. Poe came to suspect that the information was ruse by the First Order Security Bureau AgentTerex to lure the Resistance into a trap. Terex and the Ranc gang pursued Poe and the droids. N1-ZX and his rescuers crash-landed on a desert planet and fled inside a cave. With N1-ZX unwilling to fight the enemy, Poe overrode his programming with a droid personality template supplied by his friend Temmin Wexley. Nunzix assumed the B1 battle droid Mister Bones' personality and slaughtered many of Terex's gangsters before being gunned down and disintegrated by Terex himself. Category:Battle Droids Category:Heroes Category:Imperial Battle Droids Category:Canon Pages Category:Smart people